


Homecoming: Jealousy, Thy Name Is Tam

by Dimerald



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimerald/pseuds/Dimerald
Summary: Homecoming is coming up soon, and none of the crew have dates. Tam is overprotective, as always, but not just towards Linh. Will Tam finally steel his nerves and get the girl?





	Homecoming: Jealousy, Thy Name Is Tam

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started thinking about writing this in the fall but didn't start writing until winter break. Once school started, I only worked on it in February, but I didn't finish it. Until today, July 1st. Enjoy!

Tam sits in the school cafeteria with his friends. He doesn’t like to socialize much, so he’s reading a book. Everyone else is talking about something or other.   
Suddenly, a hand slaps the table in front of him and he quickly looks up. Biana is staring at him. Suddenly, she says, “So, Tam. Are you going to ask anyone to Homecoming?”   
Tam quickly looks around the table before responding. “Um, no. Why?”  
Biana pulls her hand back and rests her head on top of it. “No reason. So no one is going to ask anyone to homecoming?”   
Everyone at their table shakes their heads. Biana hums.   
“Well I bet a lot of people are going to asks us. I mean, have you seen me?” Keefe says pushing his hair back.   
Tam rolls his eyes, as do Fitz and Dex.  
Sophie starts talking about who knows what, so Tam goes back to reading his book.  
~  
By the end of the day, many people have indeed asked everyone in their crew to Homecoming, though no one has said yes.  
Tam has managed to scare off all of Linh’s pursuers, and ignored anyone who has tried to ask him out.   
A lot of people have also left notes inside their lockers.   
Biana was looking through hers as Sophie, Linh and Tam waited for her.   
“So, have you said yes to anyone yet, Biana?” Sophie asked her.  
Biana shoved all the notes inside a side pocket of her backpack, and then pushed her long, brown hair back. “Not yet. Though a LOT of people have asked.”  
“Ohh, are you waiting for someone in particular to ask you?” Sophie says nudging Biana with her shoulder.  
Biana rolls her eyes as she closes her locker. They all start walking. “No, I’m just not sure who I want to go with.”  
Linh starts to say something, but Tam is distracted by someone staring at them.   
Judging by his friends pushing him towards them, Tam figures he wants to ask one of them out. Tam glances towards his sister, but it didn’t seem like they were looking at her. In fact, it seems like they were looking at Biana.  
In his mind, Tam figured there was no point in looking at the guys any longer. But for some reason, he couldn’t stop. Next thing he knew, all of the guys were staring at him in fear and backing away.  
That’s when Tam realized he was glaring at them.  
Tam looks away and they leave the school.  
~  
It’s been a week since Biana asked everyone if they planned on asking somebody to Homecoming, and a week till the actual day.  
Of course, many more people had asked them if they wanted to go with them, and no one has said yes.  
Tam realized something recently. Whenever someone has asked Biana to Homecoming, he feels his chest tighten, making him unable to breathe until Biana told them no.   
Tam didn’t understand why this happened at first, but then, it hit him.   
He wanted to go with Biana to Homecoming.   
But, there was no way he could ask her. They were friends. What if things got awkward between them if she said no? Or worse, what if she only said yes, but assumed he asked her because they were friends?  
No. He wasn’t going to ask her, no matter how many times his chest constricted every time someone asked her out.  
~  
“Well, I guess if no one is going to go with anyone else, than why don’t we all just go as friends?” Biana says, picking at her mashed potatoes.  
No one says anything for a while.  
“Oh, c’mon guys. I know that nobody has a date, and I know it feels uncomfortable to say no. So why don’t we all go as a group, and we can use that as an excuse to refuse?”   
“I think that’s a good idea.” Linh said. “It takes away the pressure of having to choose a date. Also, there’s no way Tam would let anyone ask me out.”   
Tam flashed her a quick smile while she rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m down.” Dex said before scooping a giant spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.  
Everyone nodded their consent.  
So now none of them had dates.  
Tam felt a sense of relief.  
But strangely, he also felt.... disappointed.  
~  
Tam sat at a table with all of his friends. Everyone looked good in their formal wear, but he just felt uncomfortable. He hates parties. He saw no reason for them. You either went and danced and got tired, or you sit at the table and eat snacks. Might as well just stay at home.  
The only reason he came was to make sure nothing happened to Linh.  
And... another reason.  
Just then, some guy came over to their table and asked Biana if she wanted to dance.   
Tam felt something in his chest. It was a feeling he felt every time someone got close to Biana.   
The feeling only worsened when Biana said yes and they went over to the dance floor. Tam tried to calm the beast clawing at his insides, but his efforts were futile.   
Person after person asked Biana to dance, and Tam continued to sit in his misery.   
Then, after Jensi asked Biana to dance, something inside Tam snapped.  
He stood up abruptly and slapped his hand on the table. His friends looked up at him in shock.   
“Tam, you ok?” Sophie asked him.   
Tam realized that other people from nearby tables were also looking at him. He felt his ears turn hot.  
“Uh, it’s... nothing. Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” He quickly skimmed his eyes over his friends’ faces. “Um... I’m gonna go.... ask Biana something, be right back.”  
Tam walked to the dance floor and found Biana. Soon after, the song ended and Biana said bye to Jensi. Tam tapped her on the shoulder.   
Biana spun around, saw him, and smiled, making something inside him melt.  
“Hey, Tam. What’s up?” She asked him.  
Tam felt his heart rate speed up and his palms start to sweat.   
“I- um. I wanted to ask you to dance. Since, uh, I’m pretty sure everyone is going to force me to anyways, might as well get it over with. Also, you’re the only person I felt comfortable asking, so...” Tam mentally cursed himself. He had rambled on for too long.  
Biana grinned. “Wait, you’re asking me? I thought I was going to have to force you later.”  
Tam rolled his eyes. “Exactly my point.”  
“Well, let’s dance, then.”  
Tam quickly wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and grabbed one of Biana’s hands. He felt Biana place her other hand on his shoulder and step closer to him. His face flushed a bit as he put his hand on her waist. Biana started leading him as they danced. Tam was too embarrassed to look at her, but he was curious to see her expression.   
He quickly glanced at her face and his heart skipped a beat. He swore her eyes were sparkling, but he might have just imagined it.   
Biana let go of his hand and wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Tam instinctively placed his now lonely hand around her waist. All of this pulled them closer together, causing Tam to heat up. He bet he probably looked like a strawberry.  
“So, Tam, are you enjoying Homecoming so far?” Biana asked him.  
Tam looked her in the eyes and nearly had a heart attack. Their faces were ridiculously close together. Tam cleared his throat before responding. “Well, it was boring until now.”  
Did… did Biana just blush? He had to be dreaming. There was no way this was real.  
Biana giggles. “Well you were never one for social gatherings.”  
Tam smiles. “True.”  
They sway in silence for a while. Tam gets a ridiculous idea. There is no way he could do it, but… just maybe…  
“Um, Biana?” Tam clears his throat as Biana looks up.  
“Yeah?”  
“I… Uh, I wanted to tell you something.” Tam mentally cursed his rapidly beating heart.  
“What is it?” She asked, looking up at him expectantly.  
“I… like you. Like… Like you- like you,” He mentally facepalmed himself. That was literally the stupidest thing he could say.  
Oh god, Tam was definitely dreaming. Biana was blushing, hard.  
“I like you- like you too.” She said, looking away.  
They danced in silence for like 15 seconds, avoiding each other's gaze. Then they made eye contact. Slowly, they leaned in, stopping when they felt each other’s breath on their lips.   
“I- uh… are you ok with- you know…” Tam said subconsciously licking his lips.  
He felt Biana taking shallow breaths before nodding. They leaned closer, their eyes fluttering closed as their lips met. Tam’s hand went to the back of Biana’s head and Biana tightened her hold around Tam before they pulled away.   
Just then, the song ended and they stepped away from each other, definitely blushing.   
“I’m… gonna head back to the table.” Biana told him.  
Tam nodded. “Me too.”  
They walked to the table in silence and then took their seats.  
Keefe and Fitz were out dancing with some girls, which Sophie looked less than thrilled about, seeing as how she was glaring at them.   
Linh and Dex were talking until Linh noticed Tam and Biana.   
“Whoa, what happened here?” She asked them.  
Tam and Biana sat up straighter, carefully avoiding eye contact.  
“I, uh, nothing…” Tam said as Biana put her head in her hand.   
As Linh squinted suspiciously at them, Biana’s head shot up, startling all of them.   
“Hey, Linh, do you want to dance with me?” She asked.   
Linh blinked before saying, “Um, sure.”   
They stood up and went to the dance floor. An upbeat song was currently on, so they started jumping, or however people danced to these songs, Tam honestly didn’t know. Eventually they got Sophie to join them, so Dex and Tam were awkwardly left alone together.   
“Um… something happened between you and Biana, right?” Dex asked.  
Tam just looked at him, causing Dex to shift awkwardly in his seat.   
“I mean, like, I don’t know, you guys were acting… weird when you came back. I don’t know.” Dex said, his eyes shifting away from Tam.  
Tam didn’t know what to say, so they just sat in awkward silence.  
“We… we, uh, danced. But that’s it!” Tam added on quickly, wanting to avoid suspicion for some reason.  
“Uh, right. That makes sense, I guess.” Dex said.  
Just then everyone came back to the table, Linh sitting on one side of Tam and Biana ending up on his other. There was tension in the air between them, and Tam was pretty sure everyone at the table could tell.  
Eventually, Biana stood up and muttered something about getting punch.  
Tam felt like he could breathe again, but he felt antsy now for some reason.  
He stood up and went to the punch bowl, where Biana was at, slowly sipping some punch. Tam got a cup and served himself a cup, conscious about how Biana seemed to be backing up.   
He stood next to her, and they sipped their punch in awkward silence.  
“Um, Biana?” Tam asked, steeling his nerves.  
Biana turned to look at him. “Yeah?”  
Tam fidgeted with his cup. “Can I… ask you something?”  
Biana nodded.  
Tam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“T-that kiss… Did you actually want it to happen, or was it like a spur-of-the-moment thing?”  
“Tam…” he looks away but she grabs his hand, causing him to look at her. She’s looking down, and Tam feels his insides twist.  
She looks up at him. “I… I like you so much. I realized it a while ago, I guess. I think it’s the reason I didn’t get a date to Homecoming. I…I wanted you to ask me.”  
Tam felt his heart soar, this was unreal. He couldn’t believe it. “I…” he cleared his throat. “I actually did want to ask you, but I was scared that you’d say no and things would get awkward, or that you’d say yes, but only because you saw me as a friend…”  
Biana hid a smile behind her hand, and Tam felt himself slowly grinning.  
“This feels like a dream.” Biana said.  
Tam laughed. “Tell me about it.”  
They stared at each other for a second.  
“So… do you…” Tam paused. “Want to… be my, uh… girlfriend?” Tam pulled at his bangs in an attempt to hide his face.  
Biana flushed and looked away, also trying to hide behind her hair. She looked back at him and smiled.   
“Of course.”  
They stood there for a while, happily staring at each other before heading back to the table.  
Everyone stared at them curiously, but no one said anything, instead just continuing their conversations.  
Tam felt like the happiest person alive, he was dating Biana Vacker. How much better could life get?


End file.
